Sława boli - Totalna Porażka w świecie
Część I Chris: Ostatnio na Zamku Totalnej Porażki... Odcinek wprowadził kilka kontrowersji: np. taka tajemnicza choroba Risu. Nic mi nie powiedziała! ...tak właściwie, to co to ta "influenza"? Em... no dobra. W każdym bądź razie nasi finaliści, Geoff i Izzy, znaleźli się pod gradobiciem pytań. Potem nadeszła pora na głosowanie i... no zgadnijcie co? Okazało się, że zawodnicy wybrali właśnie Izzy jako zwyciężczynię Zamku Totalnej Porażki! Więc po co ten odcinek? Tego dowiecie się już za chwilę na Zamku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! (Intro) Gwen jest ubrana jak księżniczka. Zauważa gdzieś Trenta. Hasa po kwiecistej łączce w kierunku swego chłopaka, kiedy nagle wszystko staje się czerwone. Ona jest przywiązana do jakiegoś badyla. I wtedy to właśnie Chef zbliża do niej usta jak w pocałunku... Chef: POBUUUDKA, PONURACZKO! (i opluł Gwen) Gwen budzi się jak poparzona. W popłochu rozgląda się wszędzie. Jest w samolocie. Ma na sobie tylko piżamę, a wszyscy się na nią gapią. Bridgette:(siedzi koło Gwen razem z Geoffem) Cześć, Gwen! Heather: Ahh, wreszcie ktoś ją obudził! Myślałam, że zaraz się rozbijemy przez to jej chrapanie... Gwen: Co się dzieje?... Chris: (zjawia-się-nie-wiadomo-skąd) Nie ważne! Lepiej idź się ubrać kobieto i trochę oporządzić. Wyglądasz okropnie! Gwen: (groźne spojrzenie) Grrr... (teraz Chris rzucił jej ciuchem w twarz) Chris: I radzę się pospieszyć, niedługo wysiadka! Christie: A gdzie my właściwie lecimy? Chris: Niespodzianka! Gwen: (wstaje i idzie do kabiny) Ugh, nie cierpię niespodzianek... ... Gwen właśnie przyszła i siada na swoim miejscu. Gwen: Doobra? To o co tu właściwie chodzi? Bridgette: Wiem tyle co ty... Gwen: Aha, ok... Risu: Chriiiis, gdzie tu jest tor-tor... TORBA NA RZYGU-RZYGU DO CHOLERY?! Chris: Co? I teraz rzygnęła pod nogi. Izzy: Już nie trzeba, hahahah! ..Ale chyba powinieneś zwolnić tego kto tu sprząta, hah!^^ LeShawna: (siedziała obok Izzy, która siedziała obok Risu; zatyka nos) Fuuuj! ...Chyba we mnie też coś wzbiera... (odruch wymiotny i zaraz potem rzyg) Izzy: Hahahaha, wy tu zamierzacie zrobić drugie Morze Martwe, czy jak? CZAD! Hahahaha!^^ Samolot akurat zleciał kawałek w dół. Dlatego, że Risu, Izzy i LeShawna siedziały totalnie z tyłu ich wymiociny zaczęły spływać do przodu pod nogi reszty. Astrid:(za późno wciągnęła nogi na fotel) Uuugl.. (też wzbiera) Chyba zaraz puszczę pawia... Heather: Uh, ale nie tutaj! Za późno, ponieważ Astrid właśnie obrzygała Heather, która siedziała obok niej. Heather: Moje spodnie! ...Zapłacisz mi za to! (zaczyna podduszać Astrid) DJ: Hej! (odwraca się do Heather, bo siedział przed nią) Co ty robisz mojej królewnie?! Astrid: D... J... (zachrypnięta) Nagle włącza się alarm i jakieś czerwone światło. Chris: Oj, chyba wlecieliśmy w sam środek chmury burzowej. Hehehehe... RATUJ SIĘ KTO MOŻE! (miał spadochron na plecach, więc otworzył drzwi i skoczył). Chef: Sayonara, luzerzy! (i skoczył za Chrisem) Po chwili ciszy... Justin: AAAAA! ZGINIEMY! Nie podpiszę już żadnego kontraktu! Mój image nad tym strasznie ucierpi! (panika) Eva: Zamknij się, koleś! Nie słyszę muzyki! (słucha MP3) Beth: A co jeśli naprawde zginiemy? Ja jeszcze tyle chciałam w życiu zrobić! Lindsay: (Beth się do niej tuli) Ale, że co?... Courtney: Ugh, przestańcie świrować! To pewnie kolejny wymysł Chrisa, żeby nas nastraszyć! Pewnie to nawet nie jest prawdziwy samolot... Courtney otwiera drzwi samolotu i omal nie wypada. Włosy jej się strasznie naelektryzowały. Courtney:(zamyka drzwi w popłochu) No dobra, nie jest! ...Ale przecież by tu nas tak nie zostawili... prawda?! Harold: A może byśmy tak poszukali spadochronów? Duncan: Hahaha, szukanie spadochronów jest dla mięczaków! Courtney: Hej, a gdybyśmy tak poszukali spadochronów? Duncan: Świetny pomysł, Courtney... Harold: Hej! (i dostał z łokcia w brzuch, bo Duncan siedział obok niego) Ał! Duncan: Oh, sorry, nie zauważyłem cię! heheh I wszyscy zaczęli szukać spadochronów... teraz oddalenie kamery i co? o, to leci na plazmówce w jakimś studiu! Jakieś studio Trwa właśnie jakieś talk-show. Jest tam Chris, Chef i dwóch prowadzących. Mają na imię Averil i Jack. thumb|Averil i Jack Jack: O żesz ty Chris! Averil: Czy ty naprawdę chcesz ich wszystkich pozabijać? Chris: Oczywiście, że nie! Jack: To dlaczego zostawiłeś ich wszystkich w tym rozlatującym się, skażonym samolocie?! Chris: Ponieważ to jest tylko symulator! No wiesz, tak żeby było zabawniej! Averil: To dlaczego Courtney powiedziała, że to nie jest żadna symulacja? (nie czai) Chris: Dlatego, że zapłaciliśmy Courtney za to! I wszyscy się złowieszczo się śmieją. Averil: Nadal nie kapuję... W samolocie Justin:(właśnie gdzies przebiega) AAAAA! Zginiemy! Wszyscy zginiemy! Sierra:(zatrzymuje Justina) Spokojnie: wdech i wydech... wdech i-... Justin: A kogo to obchodzi? Zaraz się rozbijemy! AAAAAA! Bridgette: Ej, mamy chyba mały problem... Courtney: To znaczy? Bridgette: Nigdzie nie ma spadochronów! Wszyscy: AAAAAA! ... Izzy: (jedyna mądra patrzy przez okno) Hej, nie wiedziałam, że chmury burzowe są takie płaskie i no... nie-chmurowe, hahahahahah!^^ Christie: Co? (popycha Izzy tyłkiem i sama wygląda przez okno) Hej! Jesteśmy na ziemi! Astrid: Ale Cour... Courtney, czemu nas okłamałaś, do jasnej cholery?! Ja tu omal zawału nie dostałam! Courtney: Bo... bo... wydawało mi się, że tam są chmury, pomyłka! hahaha! ...to wychodzimy, czy nie? ... W studiu Chris: Myślałem, że zajmie im to trochę więcej czasu... no cóż, to teraz trzeba po nich iść zanim zrobią coś głupiego, hahah! To narka! Wybiega ze studia. Averil: A ty, Chefie, nie idziesz? Chef: Nie. Averil: Ahaa, to wiele wyjaśnia! ... Zaraz przed studiem, przy jakimś dmuchanym-czymś, nad czym wisi samolot-symulacja. Wszyscy właśnie wyskoczyli z samolotu. Widząc oślepiające flesze i kolegów z poprzedniej serii (Wyspy TP) trochę się zdziwili. Trent: Ej... o co tu właściwie chodzi? Katie:Jak to o co? Jesteśmy w Hollywood! Sadie: Lepiej się pospieszcie, bo zaraz się zacznie! Iiii...! Ezekiel: Że co się zacznie? Cody: Jak to co? Blahblah-Show - czyli jak z szaraczka stać się GWIAZDĄ! Christie: I co w związku z tym?... Tyler: No jak to co? To my jesteśmy szaraczkami! Cody:...którzy stają się gwiazdami ekranu! Wszyscy na duchanym-czymś: Że co?! Chris: (właśnie przyszedł) Siemano ludziska! Katie i Sadie: Cześć Chris! Gwen: Co.. to... ma znaczyć?... Chris: Ano taka mała niespodzianka! A teraz propunuję iść za kulisy i się trochę umyć. Śmierdzicie! (od wymiocin) ... Gdy wszyscy się już pozbierali z dmuchanego-czegoś... Fanki: (zaczepiając różnych uczestników) Iiii, daj mi autorgraf! Ktoś-tam: Iiii! Kocham cię Duncan/Trent/DJ itd... Chef: (wychodząc tajnym przejściem i trzymając wielki pistolet... na wymiociny) Z DROGI! Fanka1: Jeśli to wymiociny Gwen, to lej śmiało! Fanka2,3,4: Nas też! DJ: Dooobra? To się robi powoli chore... Christie: No co ty nie powiesz?... Chris: Dobra, spokój ludzie! Wejdziemy tylnym wejściem i będzie spokój, ok? No... A teraz chodźcie! ... W drodze za kulisy... Geoff: (coś go uszczypnęło w tyłek) Ał! Bridgette, ty niegrzeczna ty... Fanka0: Jeeej! Ugryzłam Geoffa w tyłek! Iii! Reszta fanek: Iiii! Ja też chcę! Bridgette: Co? Geoff: Wiesz... ja też cię bardzo lubię! Bridgette: Ahaaa... (pomyślała o nim jak o idiocie) Kilka osób po drodze krzyknęło "ał!" i nagle... Risu: Kurdeee! Co to za dziwne błocko?! Izzy: Może wdepnęłaś w niespodziankę, hahahahah!^^ Risu: A może ty wdepnęłaś, co?! >.< Fanka4: Jeej! Wielka Rosie wdepnęła w mój budyń! Iii! Reszta fanek: Iiii! Ja też chcę! Dobra, wreszcie jakoś wszyscy uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki weszli przez te głupie drzwi. Fanki zaczęły zbierać swój budyń... Fanka4: Hahahahah, swój sprzedam na allegro, a wy? Ktoś-tam: Ja na e-bayu! Fanka4 do Fanki3: Ej, chcesz kupić budyń? Fanka3: Po co mi twój budyń? Fanka4: Bo wdepnęła w niego wielka Rissa! Fanka3: Aaaa... nie kapuję? Fanka4:(wali się w głowę) wdepnęła w niego RISU, RISUU, ta od IZZY. Fanka3: Ahaa... ale ja mam już budyń Risu! Fanka4: Aha... o.o Fanka3: A chcesz budyń Lindsay? Fanka4: Pewnie! *w* ... Za kulisami Chris: No dobra, dzieciaki! Wyglądacie bosko, ale nie tak bosko jak ja ! Teraz tylko wystarczy, że tam wejdziecie i nie narobicie mi wstydu, ok? Nikt go nie słucha, wszyscy sobie rozmawiają itd. Astrid: Ale ty wiesz, że nikt cię nie słucha, tak? Chris: No dobra... Będziecie wchodzić pojedyńczo, podwójnie lub potrójnie, to zależy już od prowadzących. Będą wam zadawać pytania z obu... ej, no kurcze! (orientuje się, że nikt go nie słucha) Ech, radźcie sobie sami! W studiu Averil: Zatem gorąco powitajmy nasze najprzebieglejsze manipulatorki znane z Wyspy i Zamku Totalnej Porażki, czyli Heather, Christie i... Risu! Wchodzą kolejno i usiłują usiąść na kanapie. Risu: Hej, Chrisia? Gdzie pchasz przepraszam ten swój tłusty zadek?! To ja tu jestem gwiazda, nie?! >.< Christie: Hmph! Wątpię! Heather: No posuń się, barbie! Risu: Ej, nie wiercić się tak! Christie: Ale dajcie też mi trochę wolnej przestrzeni! Risu: Hahaha, czyżby twój zadek przyprowadził rodzinkę? ]:-> Heather: Agh, stul pysk, rissiotko! Jack: Spokój, spookój! Może przejdziemy do pierwszego pytania? Heather: ulubiony szampon? Christie: A co to za pytanie?... Heather: Giolli de la'Fu, brzoskwiniowy! Risu: Brzoskwiniowe fuj-gile?! Co ty gadasz?! Heather: Nie "Gile Fuj", tylko GIOLLI DE LA'FU, bezmózgowcu! Risu: Na jedno wychodzi... Averil: No dobra, pytanie dla Christie... kto jest najpodlejsza postacią sezonu: ty, Risu, czy Heather? Christie: Huh, oczywiście, że Heather! Heather: CO?! Ja ci dam najpodlejszą, ty szantażystko! Christie: Ja tylko chciałam pokonać Heather ją własną bronią, nic więcej. A Risu... w końcu choruje na tę całą "influzenzę"(cudzysłów pokazuje palcami), czy coś. Jeszcze by mnie fani znielubili, gdybym powiedziała, że to ona! Jack: Hahaha, influenza! Dobre sobie! Averil: Co cię tak śmieszy, Jack? Jack: Noproszę was! Każdy wie, że "influenza" to najzwyklejsza w świecie grypa, a ona raczej nie jest śmiertelna... ani ciężka.... ani super-lekka, co nie zmienia-... Heather: CO?! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że milion przeleciał mi tuż przed nosem przez kłamstwo tej głupiej wiedźmy?! Christie: A gdzie tam tobie! Helooł, ty nawet się nie dostałaś do finałowej 5-tki! Heather: I ty tak samo! Averil: Risu. Czemu skłamałaś? Nooo? Risu: No co? Ja tez mam marzenia! Mi to już się nic od życia nie należy?! Widzowie: Uuuu! (i rzucają w nią pomidorami) Fanka5: (wskakuje na scenę i osłania Risu) No ludzie! Co się z wami dzieje?! Czy to jej wina, że jest taka przebiegła?... Przecież dorastając z kimś tak szurniętym jak Izzy można oszaleć i postradać zmysły! Zamiast rzucać w nią pomidorami powinniśmy jej pomóc!... Jack:...i właśnie dlatego Risu oraz Izzy dostaną darmowy "bilet" na całoroczną TERAPIĘ RODZINNĄ! Przychodzą jacyś goście w białych kitlach i chwytają Risu. Risu: CO? Hahaha, niezły żart, Jack! A już myślałam, że... hahahaha!^^ To jest naprawdę... ale się dałam nabrać! Jack: Hahaha! Ale to nie jest żart... Risu: Co? Ale przecież... mi nic nie jest... ja nie chcę! NIEEE! (zakneblowali ją) Averil: Heather, Christie... no i Risu! Dziękujemy wam za ten mały wywiadzik! Teraz zapraszamy... (bierze jakąś kartkę) (dlatego, że odcinek byłby za długi pokazujemy tylko najlepsze sceny) Averil: A teraz zapraszamy Tylera i Lindsay! Wchodzą naraz. Niestety Tyler potyka się o but Lindsay i ląduje szczęką w tył kanapy. Potem się odsuwa i tylko podnosi rękę. Tyler: Nic mi nie jest! (teraz kanapa się na niego obala) Ała! ... Jack: Lindsay: nagłupsza rzecz jaką w życiu zrobiłaś? Lindsay: To chyba było to, jak niechcący powiedziałam w telewizji o tym wypadku mojej NK, kiedy to ona dostała biegunki na randce, a w kibelku skończył się papier! Ale przecież już chyba wszyscy zdążyli o tym zapomnieć. Oj, sorki Polly!... (Lindsay macha do kamery, a ja nie pamiętam jak ta kumpela miała na imię, ale załóżmy, że Polly^^") ... Averil: Duncan, jak wyglądało twoje pierwsze spotkanie z Risu? Duncan: Eeee... siedziałem na tej głupiej widowni i się gapiłem?.. Averil: Ha! I tu cię mam! Klip numer 404! (Na plazmówce: Duncan': Hej, mała... ''Risu: Spadaj!'' ''Duncan: Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem?!'' ''Risu: Stoisz mi na bucie, młocie! >.<)'' Duncan: Bez komentarza... ... Averil: Czy to prawda, że umiesz zrobić potrójną gwiazdę na JEDNEJ RĘCĘ bez żadnej wywrotki? Courtney: Jasne! Courtney robi gwiazdę 1,2... Duncan: Courtney, ŚCIANA! Courtney robi 3 gwiazdę... Courtney: Ał! (wpada na ścianę) ... Jack: Czy to prawda, że umiesz wypierdzieć IX symfonię Beethovena? Owen: Tak, jak najbardziej! Jack: A zademonstrujesz nam to? Averil: Nie, Owen, NI-... Owen już zaczął. Oddalenie na cały budynek... dach wyleciał w powietrze. Powrót do pomieszczenia... wszystko zniszczone i zapowietrzone. Averil tylko ostatkiem sił się podniosła. Averil: Przerwa... na... reklamy... (Na plazmówce, reklama: ''Jack:(przebrany za banana tańczy banana dacne) obierz mnie ze skórki, obierz mnie ze skórki! Tak, tak, mała...'' ''Narrator: Chikita, mówią same za siebie! Tylko teraz 0.99 od sztuki!)'' ... Jack: Ostatni goście naszego programu! Czyli Chris McLean, Chef Tuck Hatchet... (wchodzą i siadają na kanapie)...oraz smoczyca Margaret! Chris: Hehehe, nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale tak się składa, że Margaret jest animatroniczna...^^" Averil: Wiemy! Dlatego zaprosiliśmy tu aktorkę, która wspaniale odegrała rolę Margaret, Celine Dion! W tle słychać tylko jak ktoś wymiotuje. Zaraz potem przez scenę przebiega cała obrzygana Celine Dion. (obrzygał ją Duncan, z wiadomych powodów:P) ... Averil: A teraz zapraszamy największych fanów Totalnej Porażki! (wyciąga karteczkę) a są to... Ryan Ross, Destin Nikt-Taki i... Rena Ryuuguu? x.x Wchodza pokolei na scenę. Destin wciąż żuje balonową. Siadają sobie na kanapie. Rena Ryuuguu: Hihihihi! Cześć wam! Ryan: Witajcie! Destin: pokiwanie ręką. Jack: Czeeeść! A teraz proszę powiedz mi, złotko, jak naprawdę masz na imię? Rena: Czyli, że co? Jack: Podaj swoje imię, nie PSEUDONIM, IMIĘ. Rena: Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi... Averil: No dobra... co najbardziej lubicie w Totalnej Porażce? Rena: Totalny obciach, hihihi! To jest BOSKIE! Czasami mnie ci ludzie tak demotywują, że ja nie mogę... hahaha!^^ Ryan: Ja najbardziej lubię, no... ludzi.:3 Jack: No a ty, Destin? Destin: Nazwę. Averil: Hehehehe... (zakłopotana) no cóż, krótko, zwięźle i na temat.^^" Jack: (patrzy na zegarek) No dobra, nie mamy już dużo czasu, więc powiem wam to teraz. Wy troje znajdziecie się w następnej edycji... Totalnej... Porażki! Destin: Faaajnie... jaka nazwa? Jack: A tego już wam nie powiem! Rena: Ja z Destinkiem? Ale... sugoiaście, łiii! Czy ty to powiedziałaś na głos, Destisia? Tak, to ja powiedziałam to na głos. Spoko, luuuzik! (wszyscy się na nią dziwnie patrzą) No co?! Ryan: Suuuper.:3 Averil: No to na koniec... jeszcze raz Chris McLean! (i nic...) ekhem... Chris McLean! (i nic) A teraz... CHRIS MCLEAN! (i nic) no kurde, gdzie gościa wcięło? '''''Koniec części I Część II Odcinek w edycji *Destiny podaje się za swoją ulubioną postać, Renę Ryuuguu, ale to tak naprawdę po prostu Destiny.:3 Za kulisami Stażysta: Em... Nigdzie go nie ma.(Chirsa) Jack: Co? To niemożliwe! Rena: Hihihi, może być zabawnie! (do Courtney) Courtney: Eee... a ty to kto? Destiny: No jak to kto? Rena Ryuuguu, hihihi. Będziemy kumpelami w następnym sezonie? Heather wypluwa poncz na Jacka. Jack: Ejj! Heather: W jakim "następnym sezonie"?! Averil: A hehehe, ona mówiła o "jakimś zabobonie", hehehe... (zaciąga gdzies Destiny) słuchaj, póki co, siedź cicho! Plan Chrisa - ty nie mówić. Destiny: Plan Chrisa to sprawić, żebym nie mówiła? ...No dobra! Dla Chrisa wszystko! (przykłada najpierw rękę jak do salutowania, a potem "zaklucza" sobie usta i wyrzuca "kluczyk") Averil: Taak, jaaasne... (i oddala się na bezpieczną odległość) po jakimś czasie... Katie i Sadie: AAAAA!!! (właśnie wybiegają z kibla) Trent: Hej, co się stało? Katie i Sadie: AAAAA!!! (i biegają w kółko) Courtney: (wyciąga jakiś kij i trzyma na ich drodze; Katie i Sadie walą się i upadają) Wdech i wydech dziewczyny! Co się stało? Sadie: A.. A... A... Christie: NO WYDUŚ TO WRESZCIE! Katie i Sadie: Averil nie żyje!! Wszyscy: CO?! Destiny: Hau~! Hauuu~! To straszneeee! Przytul mnie, Deiii, plosię! (do Destina) *.* Destin: E... co? Destiny: Boże, jaki tępak... nie ma dla niego nadzieji, nie, nie... Trent: Eee... doobra? Heather: Jakieś "wspaniałe" pomysły? Christie: Tak. Dajmy cię mordercy jako przystawkę. Heather: A może ciebie?! Geoff: Hej, hej! Nie kłóćmy się! Może lepiej pomyślmy, kto mógłby zabić.. (przełyka ślinę) A... A.. Wszyscy: AVERIL! Geoff: Tak, no właśnie!^^ Gwen: A może to kolejny przekręt Chrisa?... Chris i Chef znikają, Averil "ginie"... Christie: Gothka ma rację. Po prostu to olejmy i już. Katie: Hej, to ma sens! A dajmy sobie spokój! Sadie: No właśnie! Courtney: (do siebie) Świetnie! Oni wszyscy rezygnują, to znaczy, że ja mam większą szansę przejśc do drugiego sezooonu! (do wszystkich) no dobra, kto jest za szukaniem mordercy? Okazało się, że za byli: Astrid, Geoff, Beth, LeShawna, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, Bryant, Destiny, Destin, Eric, no i Courtney. Z czego Justin i Lindsay nie wiedzieli co mają robić, więc po prostu kulili się ze strachu. Tak więc cała ta grupka - oprócz Lindsay i Justina - poszła szukać mordercy... ... Eva: Ej, chodzimy tu już od KILKU GODZIN i nadal nie mamy NIC, ZERO, żadnych poszlak! Courtney: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano... gdzieś tu musi być COŚ! Destiny: "Coś" na pewno tu jest, ale nie wiadomo, gdzie jest "nic", hihihi. Astrid: Co? Destiny: A nic, nic takiego, hihihi. (i się potknęła) NOSZ *BEEP* MAĆ! >.<* (wszyscy się na nią gapią) no co? poprzeklinać sobie nie można?! ...ał... TT TT Astrid: Ej, czekajcie! Tu coś jest! Destiny: A nie mówiłam, że coś tu jest? hihihi! ...ał. TT TT (chwyta się za kostkę) Astrid: To... nóż kuchenny. O.O Destiny: (bierze łapę ze stopy) To dlatego tak krew mi leci! hihihih. (LeShawna do niej podchodzi) LeShawna: No nieźle, laska! Aleś się doprawiła! Destiny: Słuchaj, LaFauna, nie lubię cię. Lepiej mi tu weź zawołaj Dudusia albo chociażby Justina! ...ał. TT TT LeShawna: Tylko, że ich tu nie ma! (wyciąga jakąś dłuuugaśną chustę i zawija ją wokół stópki Destiny) Courtney: Daj mi to! (wyrywa nóż Astrid) ...przecież to platik... -.- Destiny: Tak? To dlaczego tak mi noga krwawi, hę?! Courtney: Bo wdepnęłaś w tamto wiadro z czerwoną farbą, "laska"! (i pokazuje jakieś wiadro w oddali i czerwone ślady) LeShawna: Oddawaj! (podchodzi i wręcz zrywa chustę ze stópki Destiny) Destiny: Ał! Teraz to na serio bolaaało... TT TT niech mnie ktoś przytuuuli! TT TT ...chwila ciszy Destiny: MAAAMOOO! JA CHCĘ DO DOOOMU! Albo żeby ktoś mnie przytulił:3 MAAAAMOOOO! TT TT Eva: Niech ona przestanie, bo zaraz coś komuś wyrwę! Courtney: Że co, mięśniaczko? Eva: Nogi.. z tyłka powyrywam! Astrid (usiłuje przytulić Destiny i zostaje ugryziona w rękę) Ał! Co ty kurcze wyprawiasz?! Destiny: Bo ja chcę Deiiia TT TT Geoff: Jakiego geja? Courtney: Wybacz, ale Trent został w studiu. Destiny: Ale.. ale... ja chcę DEIA, ćwikły wy jedne! TT.TT Geoff: (podchodzi do Destiny) Słuchaj, przestań płakać, bo nie można cię zrozumieć! Destiny: (ciągnie go za skórę na klacie... ał) dajcie.. mi.. D.E.I.A, kumisz? >.< Geoff: Aaaa, Deia, kumam, kumam! ^^" (do Astrid) A kto to jest? Destiny: (wstaje) no dobra... umarło... piękne dzięki, Geoff! -.- Geoff: Hehehe, zawsze do usług! Astrid:(wali się w głowę) to była ironia... Geoff: Aaaaha. ... Courtney: To mamy już tak: zabawkowy nóż, worek z platykowymi ziemniakami... Harold: (beknął i wyleciał mu kawałek plastiku z ust, a on głupio się uśmiechnął) Hehehe!^^" Courtney: Zabawkowy nóż, worek bez plastykowych ziemniaków, jakąś tajemniczą strzykawkę i...? Destiny: Zero pojęcia co mamy robić, tak? ^^ Courtney: Ekhem... dzięki, nowa. -.- Destin: Ciekawe jaka jest nazwa trzeciego sezonu? Zupa Totalnej Porażki? Nie... Destiny: Stawiam na Kalambury TP, hihihi! Courtney: (wali się w głowę) Taaa, Horror TP, czyli jak przetrwać z takimi idiotami w drużynie. Reszta: Zaraz... jaki TRZECI sezon?! Courtney: Hehehe!(zakłopotanie) No właśnie, o czym wy gadacie? (do Destina i Destiny) ... Eva: Tak to się u nas robi z oszustami! Courtney została związana i zaknelbowana workiem bez-plastykowych-pyr. Destiny: A tak u nas! (i kopnęła Courtney w krocze) hihihi! Geoff: To co teraz? Chris: Nic szczególnego! Wszyscy: AAAAAA! Chef właśnie przyprowadził resztę uczestników zza kulisów, po prostu ich związał. Chris: No dobra! Widzę, że jesteśmy w komplecie! Christie: Tak, tylko szkoda, że zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni... Chris: Zatem krótko i na temat, bo czasu antenowego już nam mało zostało! To BYŁ kolejny mój wymysł, tak, Gwen miała rację. Dlatego ona jeko pierwsza dostaje przepustkę, do następnego sezonu! Astrid: Czyli jednak jest trzeci sezon... (wszyscy patrzą z wyrzutem na Courtney) Destiny: Hihihi, a nie mówiłam? Chris: Następni są "nowi", bo ich listy.. ach! tak mnie urzekły, że po prostu musiałem ich wziąć! Destiny, Destin i Ryan - wy też przechodzicie. A dalej są: *Bridgette *Heather *Gwen *Katie *Sadie *DJ *Cody *Tyler *Duncan *Noah *Owen *Trent *Sierra *Christie No, to by było na tyle... Courtney:(udało jej się wypluć torbę) CO?! A co ze mną?! Chris: Koniec, końców dałaś się nabrać. Takich nieudaczników nie potrzebujemy! Trent: Zaraz, zaraz... To znaczy, że Izzy nie wygrała tego miliona? Chris: No jasne, że nie! Ha, ha, ha, ja miałbym dac milion takiej wariatce? Dobre sobie! Trent: Ahaa... Bridgette: A co z Geoffem? DJ: I z Astrid? TT TT Chris: Nie przechodzą. E-em, nie ma mowy! Dali się nabrać - wylatują. No, to by było już wszystko na dziś. Tym samym zakończyliśmy nasz drugi sezon czyli Zamek... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! Do zobaczenia w następnym sezonie, ciao! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki